Since the development of technologies for fabricating semiconductor devices based on silicon wafers is sophisticated, how to grow high-quality III-V semiconductor epitaxial layers on silicon wafers or silicon substrates has become an important goal in the development of light-emitting devices or solar devices.
These III-V semiconductor materials are generally epitaxially grown on a silicon wafer, to form so-called epitaxial wafer or epi-wafer.
However, the III-V semiconductor epitaxial layer is different from the silicon wafer in the composition, and the different or mismatched crystal lattice arrangements and thermal expansion coefficients therebetween will lead to the formation of many defects on the epitaxial wafers, such as epitaxial dislocation, anti-phase domain, and cracks, etc. These defects inevitably limit the integration and development of the III-V semiconductor material and silicon wafer technologies.
Although attempts are made in the prior art to solve this problem, limited outcome is achieved. Therefore, there is a need for developing a new epitaxial growth technology, to overcome the above problem.